Conociendo a un Malfoy
by MadnessWeasley
Summary: Ron y Hermione esperan impacientes a su hija y al novio de ésta para comer en familia. La sorpresa será que Rose va acompañada por un Malfoy, cosa que no le gustará nada a Ron... ¿Cómo acabará la comida en casa de los Weasley? Mejorado.


Ron daba vueltas por el salón de su casa, impaciente. Hermione, sentada en el sofá, observaba a su marido algo preocupada.

—Por favor, no te alteres... —le dijo.

—¿Alterarme? —dijo dirigiéndose hacia ella—¿YO? Para nada...

Hermione resopló. Conocía a ese pelirrojo como nadie.

—¿Pero tú has visto qué hora es? ¡La comida ya está hecha! Cuando vengan Rose y... eso que viene con ella... —siguió diciendo.

Se sentó en el sofá, nervioso y sin poder acabar la frase. Apoyó su frente en ambas manos, mientras daba ligeros golpecitos al suelo con el talón.

La castaña, mucho más tranquila que él, se sentó al lado de su marido y se acercó a él.

—Vamos, cálmate. Todo saldrá bien. Si está saliendo con tu hija, te puedo asegurar que no será mala persona. Tiene diecisiete años, ya es mayorcita para saber lo que hace, y además, Rose no es tonta, Ronald—le dijo tranquila y con una voz suave.

Su voz le calmó al instante. Nunca supo cual era el truco, pero siempre lo conseguía.

—Tienes razón... La verdad es que de tonta no tiene un pelo. Es tan sabelotodo como tú—le dijo sacándole la lengua. Sus ojos mostraban el cariño y el amor que, a pesar de los años que habían pasado, seguía sintiendo hacia su mujer.

Tocaron a la puerta.

—Ve tú a por Hugo, yo abriré la puerta—dijo y le sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

El pelirrojo fue a avisar a su hijo.

—¿Ya han llegado? —dijo el niño pelirrojo, con curiosidad.

—Sí—se secó el sudor de la frente y prosiguió—Vamos, quiero saber quién es su... Bueno esa cosa que se hace llamar 'su novio'

Los nervios y la rabia de saber que alguien besuqueaba y... quién sabía que más hacía a su niña, volvieron a renacer en el pelirrojo.

Hugo rió.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntó algo malhumorado a su hijo mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.

—No es nada papá, sólo que te vas a sorprender... —dijo con media sonrisa.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó curioso—¿Tú sabes quién es?

El pelirrojo de catorce años asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué me tengo que sorprender? ¿Es acaso un jugador famoso de quiddich?

Su hijo rió de nuevo.

—No, no es un jugador de quiddich...

—¿Es alguien famoso, entonces? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No exactamente...

Llegaron al final del pasillo.

Ron abrió mucho los ojos, tanto, que parecía que se le iban a salir. Junto a su hija, cogiéndole de la mano, estaba un Malfoy.

Rubio, alto, de mirada grisácea y piel que casi parecía de porcelana. Inconfundible.

La mirada de Ron no se apartaba de aquellas manos unidas. Weasley y Malfoy. El pelirrojo empezó a marearse.

—¡Hola, papi! —dijo Rose nada más verle y se lanzó a darle un abrazo.

Su padre no quiso soltarla. Pensó que en aquel momento, volvía a ser pequeña. Pidió a Merlín que volviera a ser aquella niñita pelirroja que adoraba leer...

—Papá, éste es Scorpius. Mi... novio—la pareja se miró y sonrieron.

Al pelirrojo se le vino el mundo encima. El rubio le tendió una mano. Ron se hizo el loco he hizo como que no la había visto.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué hacía su hija con un Malfoy? Aquello debería ser un sueño. ¿Un sueño? ¡UNA PESADILLA!

Hermione, parecía al contrario que Ron, muy tranquila. Tal vez algo impresionada, pero tranquila. Mientras iban hacia la cocina charlaba con el rubio muy interesada en aquella pequeña conversación sobre los últimos ÉXTASIS. Scorpius los había aprobado todos con buenas notas, y aquello le encantó a la madre de Rose.

Una vez en la mesa, y ya servidos los platos, Ron se dio cuenta de que no tenía hambre. Era la primera vez que le pasaba aquello. Mientras Hermione, Scorpius y los dos hermanos charlaban animadamente, Ron miraba fijamente y con el ceño fruncido al pequeño de los Malfoy.

Hubo un momento, en el que su hija y el rubio se lanzaron una mirada. Ron quiso matar al rubio, pero sólo carraspeó fuertemente.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer después de Hogwarts, Scorpius? —le preguntó la mujer de Ron interesada.

Reflexionó un momento. Ron frunció con más fuerza el entrecejo esperando una respuesta.

—Me gustaría ser... auror.

El pelirrojo se atragantó con la comida. Había que admitir, que hasta la castaña se impresionó con aquella respuesta.

—Auror... Vaya... —empezó a decir.

—Sí. A Scor le encantaría... Encima tiene muchas posibilidades, llegar a ser auror es algo muy difícil, pero sus notas son muy buenas... Seguro que lo conseguirá—dijo orgullosa de su novio.

¿UN MALFOY AUROR? Por favor, le estaba tomando el pelo a toda su familia, ¡y delante de sus narices! A Ron le entraron ganas de vomitar. ¿No se daba cuenta Rose de quién era ese rubio?

El pelirrojo estuvo toda la comida callado. Sabía que si hablaba, toda la ira que sentía hacia aquel repulsivo Malfoy saldría por su boca. Tenía tantas ganas de dejarle las cosas claras a ese rubio...

De cuando en cuando le dirigía miradas furtivas, y observaba cómo miraba a su hija. Aquello le sacaba de quicio. Lo primero que deseaba en aquel momento era que saliera de su casa. No, mentira. Lo primero que deseaba en ese momento era partirle la cara. Pero, lamentablemente, no podía.

—La comida está buenísima, de verdad—dijo Scorpius dirigiéndose a Hermione.

Ron se puso rojo de rabia. Y no pudo contenerse...

—No seas modesto... Malfoy, aunque mi mujer cocine muy bien—empezó a decir el pelirrojo,—seguro que en esa mansión en la que vives, te han dado comidas mucho mejores que ésta, hecha por miles de elfos domésticos.

El chico no supo qué contestar. El ambiente se volvió tenso en la cocina de los Weasley.

—Bueno, en mi casa hacen buenas comidas, sí... Pero yo sólo estaba diciendo...

Ron le interrumpió. Todavía estaba casi tan rojo como su propio cabello.

—¡Tu casa! —estalló—¡Oh, qué tierno! Bien, si prefieres llamar a esa mansión 'tu casa' estás en tu derecho, aunque yo eso nunca podría considerarlo un hogar. Va contra mis principios—hizo una pausa y prosiguió. —Porque, ¿sabes qué? ¡La mujer que hoy ha cocinado para ti fue torturada en 'tu casa'! ¡Y a saber quién más sufrió aquello en ese lugar!

Todos abrieron mucho los ojos. Hermione apoyó la cabeza en la palma de su mano. A Ron se le estaba llendo todo demasiado de las manos.

—¿Y sabes por quién fue torturada? ¡POR LA HERMANA DE TU ABUELA! Y ahora dice el chaval que quiere ser auror... —soltó una risa amarga y cuando iba a seguir hablando, fue interrumpido.

—¡BASTA, RONALD! —le indicó su mujer.

El hombre ignoró a Hermione, y guiado por el impulso de desahogar toda su ira hacia Scorpius, se levantó de la silla.

—¡MALDITA SEA, ROSE! —dijo mirándola ahora a ella—¡ES UN MALFOY! ¡TODOS EN SU FAMILIA FUERON MORTÍFAGOS! ¡LUCHAMOS CONTRA ELLOS EN LA BATALLA DE HOGWARTS... PODRÍAMOS HABER MUERTO! ¡MATARON A TU TÍO FRED! Y tú... Tú te presentas aquí con uno de ello—- dijo ésta última frase dirigiéndose a ella con una mirada fría.

Se dio cuenta enseguida de que la había herido. La pelirroja de cabellos ondulados, le miró fijamente, ofendida.

Se levantó y se limitó a decir secamente y con lágrimas en los ojos:

—Siempre lo estropeas todo.

Un puñal invisible atravesó el pecho de Ron.

Vio salir a su hija por la puerta. Hermione le lanzó una mirada que decía que iría a calmarla. Hugo, supo que allí ya no pintaba mucho, cogió el plato de comida, y también salió por la puerta. Pero antes de hacer ésto, le guiñó un ojo a su padre, dándole ánimos.

Ahora estaban Malfoy hijo y Weasley padre solos en la cocina. Ninguno sabía que decir. Y ninguno sabía si debía permanecer ahí o irse. Ron decidió sentarse. Ambos se miraban, y ahora al pelirrojo le sacó de sus casillas que los ojos grises de Scorpius le miraran tranquilos.

—Debería hecharte de mi casa—masculló.

—Pero no lo has echo—indicó todavía tranquilo el rubio.

Ron entrecerró los ojos mirándole desafiante.

—No lo he hecho porque quiero a mi hija.

—Y aunque le cueste creerlo, yo también la quiero.

—¡MALDITA SEA, MALFOY, NI SE TE OCURRA PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA A MI HIJA!

Scorpius, ignoró aquello y siguió hablando, continuando su frase anterior.

—La verdad es que no empezamos con buen pie. Ella siempre me corregía en clase, y yo... Odio que me corrijan. Recuerdo que los primeros años no fui un buen estudiante.

Ron le miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero le escuchaba

—También me costó hacer amigos. Conocía a todos los de Slytherin, pero a mí me tocó en Gryffindor—aquello sorprendió al pelirrojo—Todos me rechazaban por ser un Malfoy, menos dos personas. Albus Severus Potter... y su hija. A la semana de estar en Hogwarts conocí a Albus, y desde entonces fuimos inseparables. Y con Albus iba Rose.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Siempre le recordaba lo que no debía hacer, las normas de la escuela, le explicaba hechizos... Era tan... Sabelotodo.

El pelirrojo abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar esa palabra. Aquella historia no era tan diferente de la suya con su actual mujer.

—A mí me sacaba de quicio. Me corregía sin parar. _''Scorpius, no hagas esto... Scorpius no hagas lo otro... Scorpius, ¿qué haces tan tarde por los pasillos? Si sigues así acabarán expulsándote...''_ Pero ¿Sabe qué, Señor Weasley? Ella nunca me recriminó mi apellido. Ella nunca me dijo que no merecía estar en Gryffindor. Con el tiempo, nos fuimos haciendo amigos, aunque he de admitir que no fue nada fácil. Poco a poco, Albus, su hija, y yo nos fuimos uniendo cada vez más. ¿Sabe?, me ayudó a ganar la confianza que necesitaba en mí mismo para demostrar que era un verdadero Gryffindor. Y, sinceramente, creo que sin ella no sería lo que soy ahora.

Aquella historia, al pelirrojo, en cierto modo, le recordaba tanto a él y a Hermione...

—Quiero a su hija. La quiero de verdad, y no he tenido nada más claro en mi vida—dijo—Y sinceramente y con todos mis respetos, me da igual lo que usted piense. He aprendido a ignorar mi apellido y centrarme en lo que realmente soy y lo que realmente quiero. Y la quiero a ella—un brillo llenó sus ojos.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa a Ron. El Malfoy parecía muy convencido...

—¿Saben tus padres que tienes por novia a una Weasley? —le preguntó, todavía secamente.

—Sí.

—¿Y? ¿Qué opinan?

Scorpius sacó media sonrisa que Ron no supo cómo interpretar.

—Mi madre no se lo tomó mal, mi padre reaccionó igual que usted.

—Entonces mi hija no es bienvenida en tu casa, ¿cierto? —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Ni siquiera yo soy bienvenido en mi propia casa desde hace tiempo. Desde hace seis años en realidad, desde que me pusieron en Gryffindor.

—Vaya... —Ron no supo que decir. Aquello también le había pillado por sorpresa.

—La relación con mi padre no es muy buena, por no decir... pésima. Pero no me importa, nunca nos hemos llevado bien. Tenemos unas formas de pensar muy distintas.

Silencio.

—Por eso quiero ser auror. No comparto con mis parientes esa manía de querer dominar las artes oscuras ni ese afán por convertirme en mortífago. De echo, creo que debo ser el único en mi familia que no se siente orgulloso de su apellido—dijo sincerándose.

—Bien. Ya tengo suficiente. No quiero seguir escuchándote—dijo levantándose de la mesa, todavía con cara de pocos amigos—Vamos fuera.

En el salón, les esperaban una Hermione nerviosa, una Rose con ojos llorosos y un Hugo hambriento, pues no le había bastado el plato que le había servido su madre de comida, pero ésta no le había dejado entrar de nuevo en la cocina.

—Rose, creo que deberíamos irnos ya... Tenemos que estar en Hogwarts en pocos minutos—ella se levantó y se dirigió hacia él. El rubio le secó las lágrimas con dulzura, le besó la frente y le susurró algo en modo de consuelo.

Todos se dirigieron a la puerta, desanimados, por aquel encuentro, que no había salido nada bien.

—Papá... Perdóname por lo que te había dicho. No lo decía enserio—dijo Rose y se lanzó a abrazar a su padre.

—Mi pequeña...-dijo el Weasley en medio del abrazo—No tiene importancia...

Sin despedirse, abrieron la puerta. Después del mal trago que habían pasado, dedujeron que no era momento de despedidas cordiales. Al fin y al cabo, Scorpius no había convencido a Ron, y aunque al rubio no se le había pasado por la cabeza en ningún momento separarse de su pelirroja, ambos sabían que a partir de ahora la relación con los padres de ésta no iba a ser nada fácil.

Scorpius abrió la puerta, y cuando iba a cerrar y quedar fuera de la casa de los Weasley...

—¡Malfoy, espera! —escuchó que decía la voz de Ron desde el otro lado.

Abrió la puerta y se fijó en el rostro del pelirrojo.

—Bienvenido a la familia Weasley—dijo finalmente, con una amplia sonrisa.

De repente, todo pasó muy rápido.

Rose emocionada, saltó encima de Scorpius y le plantó un beso sin ningún reparo. Hermione, también besó a Ron instantáneamente y con ese beso le mostró al pelirrojo lo orgullosa que se sentía de él. Y Hugo, triunfante, fue corriendo a la cocina para coger algo de comer.

Ron no se arrepentía de haber dicho aquello en absoluto. De verdad sentía que aquel chaval hacía feliz a su hija, y también le había demostrado que de verdad la quería. Puede que hubiera preferido que Rose se hubiera presentado con cualquier otra persona antes que con un Malfoy, pero estaba seguro de que ningún tipo que no fuera él, podría quererla como lo hacía aquel rubio, por muy Malfoy que fuera.

**Porfiiii, si habéis llegado hasta aquí no os cuesta nada... dejadme REVIEWS... :)**

**¡Gracias!**

**María.**


End file.
